The Pain of Perseverance
by The Nadcromancer
Summary: AWL. Jack is overcome with distress when Nami intends to leave Forget-Me-Not Valley, but Flora is adamant on letting the farmer know that there is still one person in his life who would never abandon him. JackFlora, hints of JackNami and JackMuffy.


**Chapter 1**

"You're serious?" Jack continued to remain persistent in denying what had been informed to him by Muffy, as he considered it to be thoroughly outrageous.

"I don't lie, Jacky," reminded Muffy, pouring the brunette farmer a glass of milk, for he refused to chug down any form of alcoholic beverage.

His fingers twined around the drink, his expression distressed. "But... she can't be leaving so soon..."

Muffy nodded, eying him sympathetically. "Sorry, Jack... but she is going to leave, sooner or later. I heard that her father is a really impatient man."

"But still..."

"And she can't find work here either; you know she can't live on her savings forever, Jack." The blonde barmaid busily manoeuvred a blue piece of cloth over the surface of a dish and she persuaded him to discard his worry over the matter... or a possible idea of inducing the red-headed wanderer to change her mind.

Too late.

"Thanks for the milk, it was great," he placed a pile on coins on the counter, before speeding out of the door. Muffy could do nothing but heave a sigh.

"Sometimes, I wish I didn't have a job..."

* * *

"Thank you for lending your oven for the night, Ms. Chris!" Flora offered her gratitude to the spectacled fortune-teller, who nodded in response with a courteous smile.

She promptly left the residence of Wally's family, satisfied at the product of her incessant effort; situated on the silver platter her hands bore the weight of - a black forest cake, which happened to be Jack's favourite flavour. She was dubious of whether its texture and taste lived up to the standards of what the farmer craved for, as she was what one would call a beginner baker. Since her first day of assisting Carter in Forget-Me-Not Valley, she had been merely preparing light meals such as eggs and bacon for breakfast and ramen for dinner. Never had she ready a dessert for the archaeologist more luxurious than a bowl of luscious apples and pears.

That is, until she engaged in a casual conversation with Jack that eventually led to a discussion on desserts. Casual maybe to Jack, but to Flora, the contents of the chat were more essential to her than he thought.

She travelled down the brick pathway triumphantly, heading towards Jack's farm...

"Nami, you're really going to leave the valley?" A perturbed voice rang from the inn.

"What's it to you? No money, no job, don't see a reason why I should stay." A nonchalant reply accompanied it.

Curiosity got the better of Flora, who geared from her original direction towards the Inner Inn. Kneeling down before a window attached to the outer wall of the building, she grasped the ledge firmly with one hand, peering in tentatively.

Jack and Nami entered her line of vision, the former having taped his eyes to the latter, who did not bother to return the gaze.

"Nami, can't you stay? Ruby and Tim and... everyone else here are going to miss you a lot, you know. I mean, this valley's your home and all, and I guess it really won't be the same without you..."

"Trust me," interrupted Nami, rolling her eyes. "It'd be as if I never even existed."

"Aw, c'mon Nami..."

Nami was leaving? The news did not reach Flora's ear for she was not closely affiliated with the family of the valley's inn, and she was astonished to discover that the wanderer's departure was soon to occur.

"Look, Jack, don't waste your time trying to talk me out of it," said wanderer muttered petulantly.

"Nami, don't you like it here?"

Silence condensed in the air between them.

"This is your home. You told me before that you felt that way, right?"

"... I'm going for a walk," informed Nami brusquely to Jack, and hurriedly paced out of the exit. Fortunately for the violet-eyed assistant archaeologist, Nami had her pupils focused on the path before her, so Flora was not spotted. Not long after, Jack barged out of the door as well, wheeling his head in all directions desperately.

"Flora?" Jack exclaimed, identifying her before the window. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, Jack, good evening..." Flora murmured, embarrassedly. Although, now would be the ideal time to present him with the cake. "I made you a..."

"Sorry, Flora, I got to look for Nami. Talk to you later!" He dashed past the now speechless blonde.

Releasing a sigh from her throat, Flora moodily trudged back to her tent.

* * *

Squirming beneath her covers, Flora could not enable herself to abdicate to slumber. And this time, Carter's snoring was not the only factor.

Her mind was loaded with anxieties concerning Jack, that jovial and caring and generous and responsible farmer...

The one whom she fell for.

Though, it was already obvious that Jack probably cherished Nami more than anyone else in the valley. Since his arrival, he had strived to construct a firm bond between them, even thought Nami evidently was not interested. Flora sometimes wished that Jack could invest an equal amount of ardour into constructing an unbreakable bond with _her_.

Flora urged herself to sleep, not wanting to continue yearning for something she could not acquire. But it was just so hard to give up...


End file.
